


(As Estrelas) Só Podem Brilhar No Céu

by RushAndTomatoJuice



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And she doesn't care, Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer is a dork, Post Reveal, The Deckerstar Network “You’re Special” Valentine’s Fic Exchange, and she knows she's a miracle, cause her life doesn't revolve around a guy, chloe is the real angel, not even if the guy is Satan himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushAndTomatoJuice/pseuds/RushAndTomatoJuice
Summary: After being forced to reveal his wings to the Detective and watch her run away from him, Lucifer reached the only possible conclusion: that her life would be better of without him. The Detective, though, had other plans.





	(As Estrelas) Só Podem Brilhar No Céu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CSDeckerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/gifts).



> TITLE TRANSLATION: (The Stars) Can Only Shine In The Sky
> 
> The title comes from one of Fernando Pessoa's poems, which you can find translated at @poetryfromportuguese at tumblr!
> 
> For the Deckerstar Network Valentine's Fic Exchange  
> Prompt: "You think it's easy? You think I don't want to you? But there are mountains and doors that we can't walk through." or Any of the lyrics from this song tbh 'Rewrite the stars'. Awesome prompt ;p
> 
> Hope I didn't screw this up too much :)
> 
> Warning: This is the cheesiest, most cliche thing you'll ever read. It might give you diabetes.
> 
> This has not been betaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

“Lucifer! ” Her scream pierces through the nightly haze surrounding him. “Stop! Please, stop!”

With a sigh, he drops his cigarette onto the ground, extinguishing its flame with the sole of his shoe. He takes his time enjoying the view as she approaches. The soft breeze, the smell of salt in the air, the sound of waves crashing, and most of all the stars. His most beautiful creation. 

They’re not many in numbers, with the beach not being far enough from LA’s lights, but they are there. Ever since he landed on Earth, they were there. The only constant thing in this plane throughout his long existence.

And the second thing he’ll miss the most about Earth.

“Lucifer.” The sound of sand moving with her steps stops, but he doesn’t have it in himself to turn around.

He drowns in the colors of the world. The moonlight painting the black sea in a soft silver, the grey sky dotted with white lights, and the faint yellowish glows from the city behind him.

Colors. Another thing he’s going to miss.

“Lucifer.” The sound of her voice makes him close his eyes and wince as a wave of pain hits him, suffocating him in memories from a week ago. “Lucifer, please look at me.” Her thick, wobbly voice hits him square in the chest, forcing him to breathe through his mouth to stop the tears forming in his eyes.

A week. That was how much time had passed since his world ended. 

A week. That was all he could take without her.

A quick glimpse of his wings as he saved her on a crime scene. That was all it took to rock his life and destroy his entire world. Her wide eyes and her look of fright. One hand raised to him and the other on her holster as she backed away. Running from him. 

Three days. That was how much time it took her to confront him again. 

Three days. That was the amount of time he spent in his own hell.

The look on her face that night when he showed his true self to her, all of him, was what broke impossibly more what was already broken. He told her what he could, just enough not to overwhelm her. He told her about himself, his time on Earth, and answered her questions. And then he told her about her origin. The Miracle.

And she left. He, though, knew what it was. She ran.

From him.

And that was enough.

He drowned in alcohol, buried himself in drugs, and hid among club goers. Anything to numb the pain that was eating him alive.

The few times she had texted felt like a sudden burst of energy. A bubble of air amidst a sea of despair. A floating spar to men that sink.

But they were few and short. And his relief didn’t last long.

For four days he endured his Hell on Earth until it was enough. He couldn’t take the pain anymore. The tightness in his chest threatened to kill him every time he got a text that wasn’t hers.

Every day he watched her from afar, just to make sure she was OK. And when it seemed her life was going to be alright without him in it, better even, he made up his mind.

Hell would be kinder to his heart than watching her go by her life without him.

His misery had led him to the beach. The same one he had landed all those years ago.

“Lucifer.” Her voice pierced through his thoughts, bringing him back to the painful reality.

He forced himself to turn and face her. After all the bad he had put her though, he’d give her everything she wanted. So, with a last sigh, he turned, but nothing could have prepared any of them for facing each other again.

“Maze told me where to find you.” Her eyes were red and wet with unshed tears, and her arms hugged her like a shield. And, despite his heart’s protests, he drank in the sight of her. “She said you’re going back to Hell?”

“I thought you didn’t want to see me again.” The words leave his mouth drowning him in a new wave of pain. He dropped his gaze back to the sand, finding her too painful to see.

“Lucifer…” The Detective raised her hand to his arm, but at his flinch, she dropped it again.

“I scare you.” He said, meeting her gaze with his uncertain eyes. Searching hers for another eminent rejection. “It’s quite alright, Darling. I’m the Devil after all. I don’t know what came to me to think this time might be different…”

“Lucifer, _it is._ ” The resolve in her voice almost made him want to believe her.

“I’ll leave your life now. So you don’t have to worry or be afraid anymore. Just know I never meant you harm. And for all the time I spent on Earth, you meant everything to me.” His voice is almost a whisper in the end. 

Without looking at her, he turned around to leave, fighting the burning in his eyes and trying to breathe despite the tightness in his chest.

“No!” 

That single word stopped him dead on his track. That single word fueled the almost dying flame of hope. That single word made him breathe another time.

“You don’t get to say something like that and leave!” He forced himself to turn around and face her. He’d let her scream at him, even hit him if she wanted to. She could shoot him right here and he wouldn’t mind. He’d give her anything she wanted, and then he’d leave. 

“Lucifer, I’m not scared of you!” His heart briefly fluttered and for a second he forgot to breathe. “It was all just overwhelming! I mean,” a sound resembling a laughter escaped her lips and made the Devil wonder if she was well. “What did you expect?! I was an atheist!”

His eyes trailed her face, searching for something out of the ordinary, some sign that she might not be well. She couldn’t mean that, could she? Not in her sane mind. No one cared for the Devil. Right?

At his scrutiny, she dropped her eyes. His gaze didn’t leave her, though. Still searching for a clue, a sign, to tell him she didn’t mean that. To give him a heads up to the next rejection. Any sign, anything, as to why she sought him. But he couldn’t find it.

“And all that miracle crap. It was just,” she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Her miraculous origin was a sore topic for him as well. “Finding out that my life has no meaning other than to love you. That all I ever did was meaningless. And that I have no say in it at all…” Her eyes dropped to the sand and a sigh escaped her lips. Her voice was low when she continued. “It just broke me.”

The mere thought of her even thinking that everything she did was worthless only served to build the anger he had towards his Father. “And for that I am sorry. Truly.” His hands moved on their own accord, but he stopped them before he could touch her, fisting them at his sides. Surely she wouldn’t appreciate the Devil touching her. “But don’t you _ever_ think what you did has no meaning…”

“That was what I figured out, too.” She suddenly raised her head, and her laid back tone attracted his confused eyes like a magnet. Now he was sure he’d broken her mind. “You don’t actually _know_ why God put me here, so you don’t have all the answers, either. And if I was really created just for you, wouldn’t I have felt something for you the moment we met? I mean,” A small laugh fills the air between them. “I had found you repulsive.”

“On a chemical level if I remember correctly.” She snorted at his comment. But the half-smile coloring her face disappeared when he dropped his eyes back to the sand with a somber expression. “Detective…”

“Don’t ‘Detective’ me, Lucifer. You don’t _know_ why I’m here. And I _refuse_ to believe that I was made _just_ for you.” He fought to restrain a small smile at her comment. The Detective, always the strong one. “ _God_ doesn’t control my _feelings._ That’s what free will means!”

“But you don’t have it!” He snapped. Couldn’t she understand just that?! He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. Dear Old Dad’s _plan_ always made him lose control of his anger. “Just like me. You don’t have it.” He closed his eyes, his voice just above a whisper. The one thing he’s always wanted…

“I refuse to believe that. So, _please,_ don’t go. We can try to figure out what this means. _Together._ ” Her eyes were insistent on finding his in that way that was so like her. A bitter smile flourished in his face. “So why are we going to risk everything on a hunch? Do you really want to lose everything we have because of something your Father may or may not have planned?”

“You’ll be better off without me.”

“How can you say that?! How can you say that I’ll be better without you? Without my best friend. My partner.” She took his hands and he let her, too defeated to fight her. “I can’t even think of my life without you, because you’re one of the few things that make me happy.”

“You don’t actually feel like this.” He closed his eyes and dropped his head for a second, before lifting it again and removing his hands from hers. That was the one thing she still insisted on. And the thing that hurt the most. “Why can’t you understand that I’m leaving so you can have your free will?”

“Because I love you!”

“But you don’t mean that.” The defeat in his voice was palpable and he averted his gaze, trying to hide the tears that burned his eyes. “You just think you do.”

A frustrated growl escaped her throat and she hit both fisted hands on his chest, making him take a balancing step backwards. “You can be _so_ infuriating at times!” She closed her eyes for a second and ran a hand through her hair as a sigh escaped her lips. “I mean it! Because _God_ doesn’t tell me how to feel.” Those beautiful deep blue eyes that searched for his were more dangerous than the sea behind him, for if he drowned on them now, he might never come back for air. 

“I can list you countless reasons of why I’m right. And I will keep listing them to you every day if I must.” Her hand grabbing his almost felt surreal, and he didn’t have the strength to stop her. She placed his hand just above her heart and pressed it there. And he found that her heart was beating just as fast as his. “How is this not real?”

“It may seem real to you, but it is not.” With every beat of her heart against his hand, he felt his own shatter even more. How he wished it was real.

“Why can’t you just accept that I can love you out of my own free will?!”

“Because nobody has!” He snapped without even thinking about it. He swallowed and let out a breath, realizing just how true his words were. 

He never lied, but this time, he wished he did, as the cracks on his heart only grew bigger. No one had ever loved him. Not his Mother, not his brothers and sisters, and most certainly not his Father. And now the Detec-, Chloe. Now he could add Chloe to the list.

The silence that engulfed them stretched for long minutes until he was sure she wouldn’t answer. His eyes didn’t miss her facial expressions going from shocked to a somewhat troubled and then softening. His wide eyes and hard breaths contrasted with her seemingly peaceful expression, the same way they seemed to contrast in so many things and still be able to complete the other.

He let out one last breath to stop his racing heart and that painful train of thought as he squared his shoulders and twitched her a bitter smile preparing himself to leave, but her voice stopped him.

“I do.” It is sweet and low, almost impossible to hear with the sound of waves crashing on the shore, but it feels true. And that is what hurts the most. “And I thought you loved me, too. So, _please,_ don’t go.” 

“Don’t you think I want to love you?” It bursts out of his mouth before he can stop himself. “I LOVE YOU! And it is _consuming_ me. _Burning_ me from the inside. I can’t _think_ or even _breathe_ when I’m around you. And it _scares_ me, because I’ve never loved anyone in my entire existence.” 

“And you’re human. What happens to me when you die and I’m left alone again?” The mere thought of a world without her makes him gasp for air and shake his head to clear the images that haunt him. “You’ll go to the one place I can’t follow.” 

“You might think you love me, but you don’t. And someday you might realize that you shouldn’t have started something with the Devil.” The cracking of his heart is almost audible. “The shoe will drop. It always does with me.” 

“So, no. I can’t love you the way I want to. It will hurt too much when you eventually leave me.” He blinked a couple times to stop the burning tears that threatened to fall. He needed to be straight with her. Make sure she understood what he was going to ask. He bore his eyes on hers, hoping to convey how serious his request was. “And I need you to be happy. It’s the only thing I need to make my stay in Hell tolerable.” 

She cupped his cheeks, preventing him to look away. Her eyes in turmoil with the same emotions as his. “You say you want me to be happy. The thing is, _you_ make me happy. How am I supposed to be happy if you’re not here?” He tried to look up, away from her to stop the emotions she caused, but her hands didn’t let him. “Do you really rather be miserable instead of enjoying the time we have?” 

“And, for all I know, I might just end up in hell. I mean, I’ve done some bad things on the job and I was an atheist. Atheists go to hell, right?”

“NO.” He was quick to reassure her, placing both hands on her shoulders. “You will _never, ever,_ go to Hell. _Never._ I will storm the Gates of Heaven myself if I have to.”

“But Earth will be Hell for me if you leave me.” The smile that colored her features only made it far more difficult for him to read her. “I love you. And the thing is, we don’t know for sure why I’m here. I know deep down you don’t believe I exist just for you. And so do I. But even if I did, would it be so bad?” 

“Why are you giving me hope this might actually work?” He moved his hands to rest above hers on his face and let a couple tears fall down his cheeks.

“Because it will. Have you met us? We’re both too stubborn for it not to work.” Their laughter filled the air for a brief moment before her expression clouded again and she looked at him with determination, only furtherly proving her point. But he knew there was more to it. Her voice was soft as she continued. “And when my time comes, and if I go to Heaven…” 

“You will. I’ll make sure of that.” 

“When I go to Heaven, I’m gonna give your Father a piece of my mind. I’m going to annoy him so much that He’ll have no other choice than to send me back to Earth to you.” 

He couldn’t stop the soft laugh that escaped his lips. If there was anyone capable of reprimanding God, that someone was Chloe Decker. She ran her thumbs on his cheekbones, drying the tears that stained his face. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers as her thumbs moved. And in the faint lights of the city behind her, he noticed the dry tears that stained her cheeks.

“You would give up Heaven for me?” 

“ _You_ are my Heaven.” It was the sweetest sound in all Creation. He doubted something could feel, or sound, or taste better than this. But he remembered her previous words, and he wasn’t so sure anymore.

 _‘Because I love you!’_ With a deep breath he let the full weight of those words sink in. The words she had said not once but twice, and had showed even more times. And the words he himself had said back without even thinking, unable to keep his feelings buried anymore.

He expected the panic - they had, after all, made those feelings impossibly more real - but it never came. _‘You are my Heaven.’_ No one had ever loved him, not truly. And instead of panic, peace overwhelmed him.

His divinity, his light, his soul, long dormant were set ablaze again. He moved his hands from above hers to rest on her forearms. A lightheadedness set over him, and if not for her touch, he might have collapsed. 

He was sure he couldn’t hide the smile that had flourished in his face. He had tried to, but his muscles betrayed him, broadening it impossibly more.

For the first time he understood the warmth in Chloe’s eyes that accompanied her smile. Love. And he was sure his eyes were the same.

He was a mess. Red eyes, tear stained cheeks, disheveled hair and untucked clothes. But she didn’t back away when he leaned into her, letting their lips brush. He smiled against her mouth and breathed her in, moving his hands from her forearms to her waist, giving her another chance to stop if she wanted.

She didn’t. Instead, he felt her intertwine her fingers with the hair on his nape before finally kissing him. It was chaste in the beginning, but it melted his brain and caused a chill to run down his stomach all the same.

It was as if his mind had had a blackout. If someone asked him something as simple as his name right now, he wouldn’t be able to answer. The kiss had him so consumed, he literally forgot to breathe. So he wasn’t even a tad bit surprised when it was Chloe who deepened it.

When her tongue brushed his, it was as if his brain had been jumpstarted. He moved one hand to cup her face and pulled her as close as he could, properly responding her kiss now. And there wasn’t even a drop of lust in it. Only love, pure and simple. It was sloppy and careless, and perfect as he finally tasted what it felt like to really kiss Chloe Decker.

She tasted like sunlight. Like the first rays in the morning after spending eons in the darkness of Hell. It was everything he always craved, and so much more than he’d ever imagined.

It was home.

He felt his power, his light, growing and growing at every second, until he couldn’t contain it anymore. He hadn’t felt so light, so peaceful, in eons. Not since he had created the stars. When he shaped his lightbringing energy into something else, something beautiful. He felt a wave of power leave his body and engulf them, bringing light to the dark sky. And even without looking he knew he had, subconsciously, caused the starts to shoot across the night sky.

When they finally parted, the look of awe on her face as she gazed at the sky was impossible to look away from. And he thought she’d never looked more beautiful. Her bright blue eyes wide and her mouth agape as she stared, still breathless, at the lines of light dancing on the black sky. And in that moment he knew the smile coloring his face would be a constant thing now.

“Did you…” His smile was all the answers she needed.

Still watching the stars, she hugged him closer, but he buried his head on the crook of her neck, breathing her in and closing his eyes. _This is real._ The warmth in his chest that surrounded his heart only grew and he pressed her closer, unable to let go, afraid that if he did, reality would come crashing down again. _This is real._

She must have sensed it, for she pulled back just enough to look at him. “You and I, we’re messy, and complicated. But we’re real.”

“I don’t want to put you in danger. I won’t stand it if you get hurt because of me.” Staring deep in her eyes, he tightened his arms around her as if he could protect her from anything. His wings irked to be released, to wrap her in a fatherly cocoon. _This is real._ “My Father, and my siblings… Mother even tried!” 

“Lucifer, hey,” if she was trying to get his attention, she should stop her nails massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling. “I’m a cop. Danger is part of the job. And if your family decides to show up, we’ll deal with them. _Together._ ” Her confident yet soft tone did little to ease his worries, but it made him want to believe her. And strange enough, he did. _This is real._ “You won’t get rid of me that easy.”

He allowed himself a smile at her confidence until the worry started to creep from the dark corners of his mind. He couldn’t stop the agitation on his tone as he continued. “There’s not just the Angels. There’s the Demons and, and…” She smiled at his babble. Was she finding his confusion amusing? _This is real._ “And even those bloody Catholics and street preachers! And me. Because I know I’ll ruin this, I always ruin things. And there’s still so much you don’t know…”

“Hey, stop making excuses. Stop trying to scare me away. You won’t. I’m not going anywhere.” She was promising him the future, and neither her voice nor her resolve falter. _This is real._

Closing his eyes, he brought his forehead to touch hers, moving his hands to cup her cheeks and briefly brushing their noses. “I love you.” He felt the need to say it again. Allow himself to say it. To feel it. _This is real._ He had never felt to light. Not even flying felt this good.

“Does this mean you’re staying?” Opening his eyes, he saw the hope in hers and in that moment he believed in everything. Believed in them, believed they could face anything, believed nothing could keep him away from her now. He even believed in himself. _This is real._

“How can I leave when you say things like that?” _This is real._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading <3 Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> And thank you CSDeckerx for the awesome prompt and the amazing gift! Hope you like it!


End file.
